


Kindness and bitterness

by Tomoyo1990



Series: Podium family shenanigans :) [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: A Bit of Fluff, A little bit of angst, Arguing, Bad with feelings, Family Dynamics, Grandpa's back is bad, Happy Ending, M/M, Protective Viktor, Yuri having a hard time, Yuuri and Yuri fight, angrier, argument, fed up Yuuri, yuri is angry, yurio living with yuuri and viktor?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-09-28 07:55:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10080269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomoyo1990/pseuds/Tomoyo1990
Summary: When something is off with Yuri, Yuuri is the first one to try to help. But it doesn't go as smoothly as planned.UPDATE (26/03/2017): re-read and got around to fixing a few grammatical mistakes and weird phrases :)





	1. Odd morning

It was another practice day. Yuuri had been in St. Petersburgh for a few months now. Getting used to the new environment took time. The cold was particularly difficult for him. But other than that, him and Viktor were finding their way around each other. Sharing an apartment isn't easy, they've had their share of disagreements, but altogether their lives were better than what they ever hoped for.

That morning, everything seemed rather normal. Except for the angry teen that was always yelling insults to anyone and everyone. Yuri was off today. Too quiet, too into himself. He didn't seem to be aware of the world around him and his focus seemed somewhere else, since he had spent the last hour of practice re doing his jumps and step sequences.

Yuuri was practicing at the other end of the rink from Yuri. But neither him nor Viktor could help notice something was very off. Yuri kept glaring at everyone, but his silence was even more worrisome than his rants. Any person who knew Yuri Plisetsky (not from magazines or interviews, but truly know from spending time training with him) also knew that his exterior was just a façade, the result of being the one to provide for his family from a very young age. And it wasn't easy getting through to him.

Viktor knew it. He had spent years trying to get some other comment from the angry kitten other than snarky remarks. So, when Yuuri looked at the boy with the same eyes that his mother-in-law (or at least, mother-in-law _to be_ ) used when her mother instinct kicked in, he couldn't help but worrying.

"Should we try and talk to him?" said Yuuri when they stopped to drink some water.

"Dunno, it's Yurio we are talking about. He won't talk to us. He won't _talk_ , period."

"Maybe not making him talk" Viktor looked at him with a _what are you thinking about?_ sort of look on his piercing blue eyes "well, you know...just offer him dinner or something. He rarely says no to a free meal"

"Well, you do have a point there" the older skater couldn't deny the logic begin that idea. Yurio loved Yuuri's home made food. Specially his Japanese delicacies.

"I'll give it a go. The worst he could do is call me nosy or gross. Nothing new there, right?"

Viktor had an odd feeling about it. He knew how harsh mean remarks affected his fiancée. But he was also worried about the kid, and who better to deal with someone so obviously worried than someone who was used to the feeling.

"Fine, give it a go. But don't take anything he says seriously...he won't mean it, but you and I know he has a sharp tongue and a quick wit when he wants to hurt"

Yuuri didn't need telling twice. He had been Yurio's target for a long time (it was hard to forget how hurtful the boy had been when he came last in his first GPF).

Yuuri looked at Viktor for a long moment, blue meeting brown in a very private and somewhat encouraging gesture, before he moved towards the teen. All in all, he couldn’t help how nervous he felt as he skated towards the blond boy stretching at the opposite end of the rink.

After some debating, he decided to approach the teen with the utmost care. Therefore, when he called out to him, he said:

"Hey, Yuri"

Yuri was somewhat taken aback. Why was Yuuri calling him by his proper name and not Yurio (after all, he had always called him that since his sister gave the annoying nickname to the boy).

"What do you want, katsudon?"

Well, that was almost normal for them and, coming from Yurio, even polite.

"I was talking with Viktor about dinner tonight" he started, innocently enough "and since it’s my turn to cook and I was feeling a little down myself, I was thinking of going the extra mile and preparing some Katsudon " he finished the sentence in the hope that Yurio would jump to the idea on its own.

"So what? It doesn’t involve me"

 _Too bad_ , Yuuri thought, seeing as the kid didn’t take the bait.

"Well we thought that since you liked it, maybe you would like to joins us? We know we annoy you to no end but since it’s such a rare occasion…. well…. maybe…after all, it gives such a comforting feeling in these cold days"

Yurio’s eyes suddenly got a very dangerous look to them. Yuuri couldn’t tell exactly what it was about those fierce green eyes, but the feeling they gave at this very moment was scary, not to say downright menacing.

" _Comforting?_ How weak do you think I am? How much of a fool do I look like to you? If you are feeling homesick or whatever, then just go home. A weakling like you doesn’t belong here anyway. You are rather pathetic if you ask me and the fact that someone who was bawling his eyes out just because he did badly in a competition shares the same name I do pisses me off. Get the hell out of here. Better yet, just disappear. You aren’t even worth the time nor the breath.

Everything was said so lowly and so seriously, that Yuuri couldn’t even retort. He looked hurt. No, it went beyond hurt.  Anyone would just send Yurio straight to hell. Not Yuuri though.

"Sorry. Just trying to be nice. Don’t worry, I won’t bother you again"

Yuuri skated off. Yurio was left alone, his thought suddenly circling around the words that he had just spewed on to the Japanese skater and felt an unknown sense of guilt. He might have been a little bit too harsh…just a _little bit_. But he didn’t care, couldn’t care, not right now. Anyhow, the look he got from Viktor after Yuuri reached him and left the rink was clear enough. Yurio had screwed up, big time.


	2. Not right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yurio's day had been regular, considering the week he had been having.

Yuri had reached the rink early in the morning. He needed to get out on the ice and soon. The only thing that could give him some peace of mind...and time to think things over. This could not be happening.

A week ago, his grandad back had gotten worse. It was no news (Yuri had almost cracked it back when he saw his grandfather at the airport a little over a year ago, back when he was competing at the Rostelcom Cup). But as of lately, the man had been barely able to stand, so much so, that he had given in and gone to the hospital to get checked out. This action alone put Yuri's nerves through the roof. The old man HATED hospitals and doctors. He had no problem taking his grandson when needed but, when it came down to himself, he would rather die in a ditch. Therefore, the willing trip to the emergency room set off all sorts of alarms in the teen's head.

Forward a week later, Yuri had woken at his grandpa's hospital bedside, uncomfortable and weary. The decision had been made the day before. And regardless all his objections, his point was lost to the adults.

_"Listen to me Yura" Nikolai's words were gentle but firm "this has to happen. You take care of us all enough. We need to do this, it's for the best"_

_"Sending me to live with someone else while SHE gets to live with you isn’t a solution" The look he gave his cousin was of full-on despair. He knew it wasn't her fault. Also, knew that once he had calmed down (probably) would agree with the decision._

_"She and her husband can take proper care of me and I can help a little around the house. But the house is too far away for you to live there. Our own place is far enough"_

So, here he was, in need of a new home that his coach had agreed to help arrange for him (after all, Yakov had too many students, which meant he travelled far more than expected and living again with him an Lilia was definitely not an option).

Now, alone on the ice, Yuri could try to ease his mind. He could live on his own. Everyone was against it because he was barely 16 (a few more months to go until he turned 17). But who on earth would want to live with him?

Everyone at the rink was afraid of him or convinced that he hated them. Sure, lowering his guard was difficult to say the least. Yurio was determined to prove the world how little he needed anyone. Especially since how long it had been since someone actually looked after him (other than his grandpa, the only inspiration Yuri found for his Agape routine).

So, lost in his own thoughts as he was, he didn’t realize the people coming onto the ice. He kept them at bay, glaring at anyone who skated slightly in his direction but doing nothing more since he was so exhausted and depressed. Luckily, no one was stupid enough to reach out to him.

His life was about to change drastically and he didn’t like it one bit. The rage he felt at the lack of control was unnerving and he was barely keeping it in check by skating his all (and wearing himself a little bit thin by the end of his usual practice hours).

On the corner of his eye, he had spotted the idiots couple training and being disgusting all day long. Now, on the other hand, they were looking at him and talking. They probably were trying to figure out why he hadn’t given them any crap all day long.

He took a break to drink some water and that’s when he saw it. The only person stupid (or maybe caring? Although Yuri was far from thinking like that at his point) enough to try to reach out to him, skating his way.

When he stopped, Yuri didn’t pay too much attention to the Japanese skater. Until he heard the word _comforting_. What had the katsudon said?

"Well we thought that since you liked it, maybe you would like to joins us? We know we annoy you to no end but since it’s such a rare occasion…. well…. maybe…after all, it gives such a comforting feeling in these cold days"

His rage snapped. And the next words that came out of his mouth were spoken before he could even think twice about them (not that he ever did when his anger reached this level). He didn’t need comforting. He could very well take care of himself and his family, regardless of what everyone around him seemed to think. But the words he spoke to the man before him were way crueler. The words were meant to break Yuuri Katsuki.

" _Comforting?_ How weak do you think I am? How much of a fool do I look like to you? If you are feeling homesick or whatever, then just go home. A weakling like you doesn’t belong here anyway. You are rather pathetic if you ask me and the fact that someone who was bawling his eyes out just because he did badly in a competition shares the same name I do pisses me off. Get the hell out of here. Better yet, just disappear. You aren’t even worth the time nor the breath"

The apology that came from the Japanese skater that he consider his rival and an inspiration (although he would never own up to it) was curt, even cold.

Yuri needn’t look twice at the figure skating away from him nor the tall silver haired man waiting at the end of the rink to know he had screwed up badly.

He took to skating again, as the two men left the ice, trying to convince himself that he didn’t need them and that they had it coming for butting in. _Butting in?_ No, he wasn’t butting in. He had just offered him dinner. He didn’t ask what was wrong, he didn’t ask how he could help like Yakov had done (and which pissed him off like nothing before, because the only thing that could fix his situation implied a miracle healing his grandad’s back).

No. Yuuri knew better. The only thing the two probably had in common. Neither men liked being thought of as weak.

Fuck. Fuck. _Fuck._

The voice that reached out to him while he tried to regain a steady breath was straightforward and reproachful.

"I don’t know what the hell has been going on with you or what the hell did he say, but you have probably hurt the nicest person in here. Not only that, you seemed to have lost the care of the only two people who aren’t afraid of you in this rink…. other than Yakov and me, that is" Mila was gone the second her last word was uttered.

Not only was his life a mess, now he felt guilty that he let his rage out on the least deserving person on the ice. The word that came out of his lips was the perfect way to express his situation: _Fuck._


	3. Dilemma, dilemma

"What did he say?" Viktor’s look was menacing.

"Nothing new. Just being particularly spiteful" Yuuri tried to brush it off.

"Tell me" Viktor knew Yurio had crossed a line and Yuuri knew keeping quiet would only make the older man worry unnecessarily. So, taking a deep breath, he quoted exactly what Yuri had said. Viktor went rigid. There was something cold behind the depth of his blue unyielding eyes. He seemed to be struggling not to lose his composure.

"It’s done, so just…don’t …. it’s enough…I don’t wanna care anymore…I won’t let myself be swayed by a teen’s tantrums anymore. It was my fault for trying, won’t make that mistake again" Something in Viktor suddenly broke, his own anger thawing by the look on his fiancé's face. He let the love of his life go change and then gave a long look at the kid in question. He knew something was up with him, but that was no excuse. Anyhow, he wasn’t going to waste any more time on this matter. His Yuuri needed his undivided attention.

The next day, after practice, Yakov ask Viktor and Yuuri if he could have a word with them. More curious than anything else, they walked with the old coach to his office. Whatever he needed to discuss, it looked like it was something…complicated.

Yakov took a soothing and long breath, no unlike those Yuuri took to get over his anxiety. Then, he leaned on his desk, hands clasped on his lap. He eyed Viktor first and settled his gaze on Yuuri.

"It’s about Yuri. He…"

"Is not our problem" Viktor cut Yakov off. The wide and utterly surprised eyes of the coach were suddenly stuck on Viktor.

"That’s unlike you. You always seemed to care for the kid"

Before Viktor could answer, Yuuri explained the situation simply. Not too many words, just enough to make it clear that the teen crossed a line and neither of the older skaters was ready to forgive him quite yet.

"Damn, I was hoping you two could help me out. The situation with his grandfather has changed and he needs a place to stay"

Regardless of the lingering feelings both skaters shared about the kid, they listened carefully to what Yakov had to say. After all the details were laid out, Viktor set his ocean-blue eyes on Yuuri’s cognac ones. They stared at each other for what seemed las ages (although it was really a just a couple of seconds) and Yuuri sighed. He knew all too well what they were considering right now. Still, it just didn’t feel right just yet.

"Let us think about it. I know his situation is dire, but there is a limit to how crappy he can behave without any consequences. I just can’t decide now, not if you hope to achieve something other than a no."

"Take all the time you need, he is staying at his house or the hospital for the time being. He probably won’t need an answer until, at least, The weekend after The next."

"We’ll think it through, we don’t wanna rush anything. As soon as we make up our mind, you’ll be the first one to know"

The couple left, leaving the old coach pinching at the bridge of his nose, sighing heavily. The two were his best choice and Yuri _fucking_ Plisetsky had gone and ruined his best shot. If only he weren’t so busy. Now, all the coach could do was hope that the ice rink’s sweethearts would forgive the Russian Ice tiger.

 _God_ he thought _let them get pass this_.

Yuri saw them leave the office from the ice. _What the hell was going on?_

Anyway, he observed as both people skated back out onto the rink. He expected them to at least look at him (he wasn’t dumb, their usual cheers and hellos wouldn’t come under the current circumstances). Nonetheless, their total cold shoulder took him by surprised. They simply ignored him. One day, two days, three days. The weekend came and they left the ice on Friday night as if Yuri were just an anonymous face in the crowd.

It was time to stop lying to himself. This hurt. Two of the most likeable people in the world, two that loved him unconditionally, were dead set on not giving a damn about him.  

His life was turned upside down. He couldn’t let this get messed up too. It was time to swallow his pride and fix this. Otherwise known as apologizing.


	4. How to apologize by Yuri Plisetsky

_Ok. Time to man up_ , Yuri thought.

But how? How was he supposed to apologize? He first thought of explaining his situation but discarded that idea almost instantly. First of all, Yakov had probably covered that for him already. Secondly, if they knew, they obviously didn’t care…no, that wasn’t it. He was talking about Yuuri and Viktor. It wasn’t a matter of caring or not. It was probably a matter of crossing a line. Being in a crappy situation didn’t mean you could treat people like crap (he knew that better than anyone – considering his parents – and yet, here he was, doing the same god awful thing). Knowing the people he NEEDED to apologize to, the second option made more sense. So, thirdly, the problem remained: what would be the best course of action?

He needed advice and he wasn’t about to admit to Mila how right she’d been. Georgi didn’t seem like a good option either, given that his advise usually involved dates. And Yakov had just left with Lilia and some juniors of to a competition. Luckily, there was someone who probably wouldn’t judge him (at least, no too harshly) that he could call.

Otabek picked up on the second ring.

“Yura, what’s up?” Casual as always, he was glad his friend sounded happy and relaxed (at least someone around him didn’t hate him...and god how he hoped he could fix this).

“I screwed up…. Badly” he said, straight to the point.

“Ok, given that you are calling me, this is neither skating oriented nor a small matter. And since you have had such a bad week, you let your temper out on someone who didn’t take it too well” He had been texting Otabek non stop since everything went sideways.

“What, there was a news report on me or what? How on earth did you figure that much out?”

“You are easy to read Yura. No matter how much you claim that Viktor and Yuuri, or even Mila, Georgi or Yakov are annoying, gross or whatever, I’ve seen you confide in them during competitions. So, spill it out”

He briefed his best friend in the recent events and finish exclaiming how they were pointedly ignoring him. Not even acknowledging him profesionally. The line went silent. 10 seconds, 20 seconds, a whole minute went by till Yuri Snapped.

“Beka, I know right now I’m a lousy human being…what do I do?”

The last phrase was obviously a plea. And Otabek let out a groan.

“You won’t like what I have to say” His friend warned him.

“Strap a pair and go apologize?” Yuri Ventured to the phone.

“So, if you knew, why the hell did you call me for?” Otabek laugh at the phone and was met with an exasperated snort.

“Because I’m terrified they’ll just kick me out of the house” there was sheer panic in Yurio’s voice. The first time Otabek has seen him like that (technically, heard him, but the point remained).

“It’s them. They love you, they are proud of you and they act like your parents. But you need to show them you know that you went overboard. Go for it! If you know some way to bribe them, I’d say you use it. It can't hurt alongside the apology. Good luck!”

Yurio recognized the tone in Beka’s voice. They said their goodbyes and Yurio left to go to the lovebird’s apartment.

Midway there, though, he had a stroke of brilliance and stopped at a store and bought some ingredients. This could only help (or at least, he hoped with all his might that it would).

* * *

 

Saturday found them lazy and feeling kind of down. They had talked the issue over a few times, and they had decided to take Yurio in. To their own surprise, both men found it impossible to turn the cold shoulder so permanently to the kid. Altogether though, they also had agreed to ask him for a proper apology. All in all, his attitude, if he was going to live with them, was far from appropriate.

Anyway, with their minds at ease after coming to a final decision (and one they had both agreed wholeheartedly to), they settled to tell the coach when he came back on Monday and set out to have a quiet, relaxing and recharging evening.

So, when the doorbell rang, Viktor lay reading a book on the couch, with Yuuri napping peacefully on top of him, his face facing the back of the couch while it rested on Viktor’s chest and Makkachin sleeping on the floor beside them.

Unwilling to wake his sleeping beauty from a very well deserved sleep (the first true sign of Yuuri actually having some peace of mind), Viktor didn’t open. The doorbell rang again and again. Viktor was starting to get worried that the door would wake Yuuri but, at that very moment, it ceased. Though it was replaced by Viktor’s phone.

The moment he saw the caller ID, he hesitated ever so slightly but answered anyway (willing to bury the hatchet).

“If you are ringing the doorbell, just let yourself in with your key. Yuuri is sleeping on me and I’d be damned if I move now” He was curt but there’s no malice in his words.

“Want me to come back?” Yuri really didn’t know if he’d have the courage to go and come back some other day.

“No, just get in here” there was something familiar in Viktor’s voice, like…a small laughter, maybe some amusement when he realized how nervous Yuri was? Only one way to find out.


	5. Okay?

Yurio got into the apartment and walked into the living room. The sight would have normally caused him to sneer at the couple, but given the circumstances he refrained himself. It was no time to be mocking the two men.

“So, to what do we owe the honor of your visit?” Viktor's tone was slightly mocking but warning. No wonder, it has been proven time and time again that no one could mess with Yuuri and get away with it (and the other way around, Yurio had discovered some time ago).

“Ehh…. mmmm….” Yuri couldn’t find his words. He would have traded this situation for anything in the world “I…. I just…. maybe…. _canIborrowyourkitchen_?”

His last words came out slurred and fast. Viktor had a hard time figuring it out, but when he did, he just lifted an eyebrow in surprise and signaled towards the kitchen with his head. Yurio vanished behind the bar that divided de kitchen and the living room as he got the oven started.

 _God, get yourself together_ he thought with annoyance. _If you can face millions of critics, fans and crazy stalkers (yes, he had had to deal with a couple over the years) you can apologize like a man_. But these weren’t strangers and the outcome frightened him more than what he would ever admit to. To his relief though, Viktor cut his train of thought.

“If you came for the reason I hope for, you might wanna wait until he wakes up”

His words took Yurio off guard. _He hoped for it? He didn’t wanna yell at him? Wait…then, they don’t hate him?_

He felt his eyes water but battled the tears back. He tied his hair back in a messy ponytail and got to work, silently, giving a quick glance over his shoulder to the skaters relaxing on the couch. Little by little, the apartment was filled with the smell of homemade pirozhkis.

They were almost ready when a grunt from the living room informed him that Yuuri was awake. His heart squeezed in Yurio’s chest.

Back on top of Viktor, a head started sniffling the air in the direction of the freshly baked food.

“God, that smells good. Did you cook dinner?” he asked while sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

“I was your personal dakimakura, in case you haven’t noticed. Someone else came to cook for us to my surprise” A small smile graced Viktor's features as he spoke.

At his words, Yuuri glanced towards the kitchen and saw the blonde teen in an apron and his hair tied up in a ponytail.

“I’ll get the dinner table set. You two need to talk” Viktor explained as he walked into the kitchen.

He stopped only to retrieve Yurio’s apron and whisper in his ear “Careful, I know you are not good at this, so take your time”

Yuri expected a threat, menacing words, a death sentence if he hurt the Japanese man…not _encouraging_ words. Baffled, he walked closer to the couch. The other Yuuri wasn’t looking at him. His eyes were fixed in his glasses, which were clutched tightly in his hands.

Before Yurio could master the courage, Yuuri stood up and looked him straight in the eyes.

“You know, I’ve spent the last week trying to decide whether I should just brush this off as a kid in pain or truly just give up on you…what should I do?

“Don’t…” Yurio’s words were lost somewhere between the two Yuris. But he needed to be clear and truthful, or he wasn’t going to get anywhere “don’t give up on me …. please”

The last word was barely audible. Yuuri took this chance to walk around the couch and get closer to Yuri. He didn’t speak. He just looked at the kid in the eyes, something in them telling Yurio to keep going.

“I’m sorry” there, it wasn’t so difficult, wasn’t it? Yes, it was “I messed up. I didn’t mean anything of those things. I was angry and hurt by my circumstances and took it out on you. I…” fuck, he could do this!  “have no right being so cruel, no matter what the hell I was going through. And the words I used….”

“Enough” Yuri was startled “If …if you mean what you just said, then I can accept your apology” Yuuri was smiling at him, that soft and caring smile that he gave Yuri, the smile you would give a young kid or sibling.

Yuri broke down right then and there and hug his Japanese rival. No, not rival. Friend? Still not the right word. Brother? Yeah, that seemed to fit better the feeling that he had for this idiot he admired.

Yuuri returned his hug in shock. He locked eyes with Viktor and they both shared an amused exchange of glances, the latter shaking his head in disbelief. They had hoped for the apology, but this was way unexpected. Even Yurio could keep surprising them.

As Yurio let go, he turned around to hide his face. He hugged him. He had been so relieved he had hugged him. Shyly, he looked back at the two men, now that Viktor had come out of the kitchen.

“Let’s have dinner, shall we?” The silver-haired man said, now pointedly smiling at the two people in the living room, avoiding any comment or joke regarding Yuri’s tear-stained face. The blonde excused himself to the bathroom claiming he needed to wash his hands. When he returned, face cleaner than before, he sat at the table across the two.

They dined in peace, making light conversation about the training, their routines and the latest news in their social media accounts. Yuuri was looking at a pirozhki (katsudon pirozhki) fondly and Yuri got worried it didn’t taste good.

“I know it’s not as good as the one my grandpa made….” the teen started to justify his food but Yuuri just laugh.

“No, it’s not that at all” He explained giggling a little still “I just thought that you really put a lot of effort into making amends. This katsudon pirozhki takes a lot of work”

 _Ahh, so that’s what that look meant_ Yuri thought.

Viktor looked Yuuri meaningfully, and the latter nodded.

“We know about your living situation, Yakov brought us up to speed on it” Viktor explained.

“Yeah, I figured that much when you left his office last week. But seriously, why would he try to defend my actions. He is always the first one to tell to think before I act”

Silence fell in the kitchen. The other two looked confused.

“What? That’s what Yakov was trying to do, right? Get you two to forgive me? No?”

Confusion turned into amazement. Both of them started laughing hard. What the hell was so funny?

“So, Yakov didn’t tell you?” Said Yuuri when he finally controlled himself a little. Viktor, on the other hand, was having trouble breathing.

“Tell me what?” he had come to apologize, but suddenly he was getting annoyed again. What did they know he didn’t?

“Yakov didn’t know about our little _argument_ back then” Yuuri explained, trying to be as clear as possible “He called us in to ask if we would _take you in_?” the last phrase sounding more like a question than a statement as he got to the point.

Yuri was in shock. I mean, wide-eyes, jaw-dropped, totally-mute shock. Yakov did what? When was he planning on telling him? Why them?

That was a stupid question. The two idiots spent lots of time babying him, taking him to dinner, having him over, letting him crash at their place. In retrospect, it made sense, somehow. But there was no way they’d let him in. Regardless of the apology, they wouldn't just take him in, right?

He recomposed himself and said “God, sorry. What was Yakov thinking? Why on earth would you want me here?” He said, trying to deny himself the fact that, in the long run, the idea sounded good. Too good, if he was to be 100% honest. Yeah, right, as if that were to happen.

“Actually, apology or not, we had just decided to do it. We were going to tell Yakov on Monday” Viktor explained to a very confused Yuri “Don’t get us wrong. We were going to ask you to apologize first and lay a few ground rules”

But Yuri wasn’t listening. He was too busy fighting his own emotions. Damn, there was a reason why he kept them at bay. This was too difficult. How could someone deal with feeling guilty, happy, overwhelmed, shocked and confused at the same time?

Wait… he wasn’t angry. He looked up from his plate at the two expecting men across the table.

“We won’t take that sort of attitude from you. We get it, you have a tough boy persona and that’s just fine. But we will be paternal-like if we consider your attitude requires it. We know you have been acting like an adult in your private life. But we won’t tolerate an outburst like last week. That’s our only, true rule” Yuuri explained with a look that said _I love you but I won’t tolerate any crap from you anymore._

They would take him in. They were willing to let him live with them. Furthermore, they expected him to act a bit his age for once. He basically had a room in their place, but did they realize they would have him there 24/7?

He looked at them for a long moment, just looked at them trying to find the right thing to say. Finally, he settled for simple.

“What would be my chores? I mean, you take turns to keep this place livable, don’t you?”

With wide smiles, the conversation turned towards more pleasant matters, such as doing the dishes or cleaning the bathroom. In the end, Yuri spent the night and then spent the Saturday arranging his belongings. There was no rush, but he also had to admit that the house felt too intimidating without his grandfather.

* * *

 

Finally, Monday arrive faster than expected. Yuri arrived early at the rink and got to the ice before anyone else. He was warming up when he saw Yakov come from his office with Viktor and Yuuri.

He rushed through the ice in their direction and called out to them.

“Katudon, old man, Yakov”

“Told you he’d be here early” Viktor said with a snort “although he could give me a better nickname” he pouted.

“You two are early, so do you, Yakov”

“Well, we had to take care of a very big mouthed teen to begin with” Yakov glared back at the kid, who, for once, kept his mouth shut.

“They just told me you are welcome in their home, so start getting ready to move”

Suddenly bright red, Yurio said under his breath “I already have”

Viktor’s glee was obvious and Yuri thought he’s never gonna live this down. But Yuuri seemed to know how to keep his fiancé shut, because as the older skater seemed ready to speak, he just breath the word bed and the older man turned red and kept his lips sewn together.

Yakov breathed a sigh of relief and brought them back to earth “Ok, you can get into the details later, now get on the ice, that the season has just started!”

With that, the atmosphere at the rink went back to normal. So much so that, when Mila arrived, the three skaters were practicing quads together and debating what looked better in each routine.

“What the hell happened?” she said out loud to an oncoming Yakov.

“Not 100% sure, but it seems that Yurio has finally grown up a bit”

In the distance though….

“Shut up old man! My quad toe loop is way better than yours!” Yurio was yelling.

“Doubtful. Let’s let the judges at the GPF decide, shall we?” Viktor teased, with Yuuri shaking his head in amusement.

“Well” Yakov said “I said just a little bit” he laughed watching the trio. He and Mila couldn’t help but enjoy the sudden normalcy that had come back to the rink at last.

The end


	6. Extra - 1 month later

Viktor was exhausted. He left practice late to finish perfecting some details of his new programs. Both Yu(u)ris had gone home ahead of him and, even though everything had been smooth between them since the fight (and following make up), he still got a little worried when the two were alone with each other for too long.

Anyway, he was downright beat. All worries aside, he hoped to find some food on the table when he got home because he could barely contain the growls coming from his stomach (such an unsightly sight for his fiancé, he thought).

He made it to the door and opened it. As soon as he walked through the threshold, he was welcome by Makkachin and the sound of laughter. _Full-on_ , _I-can't-breath_ laughter. A little amused and curious, he took off his shoes and walked towards the sound. It came from their open kitchen.

From his position leaning against the open door to their living-room/kitchen, he watched as both Yuri and Yuuri cooked together, helping and joking with each other. Yurio had let his guard down, something he used to believe was impossible.

Everything was fun and games until he heard what they were talking about:

"I kid you not, as soon as he cut his hair, he had a breakdown, regretted it thoroughly. I was still a kid back then, but everyone in the rink had to listen to him whine about how he had made a mistake for two months until it grew out a little"

"Oh my god, I always thought it was a fashion statement or a rebel phase" Yuuri's reply came through his unstoppable fit of laughter. They had almost stopped cooking to mock him.

"Nope, not the case. He just went for a trim and the guy at the hairdressers misunderstood him completely" Yurio snarled at the memory.

_Seriously??_

"Hey!" He yelled finally making himself known "That's not funny! It was traumatic! It never really grew back!" He said, obviously shocked at the memory.

The other two were serious for a moment and then burst into a fit of laughter all over again.

"I'm sorry Vitya, but I never thought the famous fashion change was such a big flub on your behalf" Yuuri was even crying at this point.

"See? You are too good for him!" And Yurio was damn right, not that Viktor would give the kid the credit he deserved.

Looking back, it was probably rather hilarious from the outside. So, he joined in the fun. He came close and hugged Yuuri from behind, putting his head on his shoulder and whispering to the two men "Don't forget, I know things about the two of you too!"

The two Yu(u)ris stopped, staring hard into Viktor's thin, mocking grin, and were suddenly deadly quiet.

"Ohh, this is going to be more fun than predicted!" Viktor cooed.

"Let's just have dinner, shall we?" And with that, the three men sat at the table and enjoyed a proper meal, Viktor feeling (as the other two did) that they might as well love this new arrangement more than expected.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope it's entertaining. First time I do this. 
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Click [here](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/yoificsandmore) to visit my YOI tumblr!


End file.
